Loud
by the.alaskan.musical.pig
Summary: Temari comes to Kohona to represent the Kazakage in some meetings concerning trade between the two cities. For the duration of her stay, Kiba and Akamaru are her guides. KIBAxTEMARI dont like, dont read. Rated for language.
1. Loud

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Don't sue me, cause' I will win. ;)**

**Loud **

A cool breeze ruffled her hair, so different from Suna, where the wind would be hot and dusty. She was in Kohona again, for political reasons of course. She wouldn't be here for any other reason; at least not anymore.

Stupid pineapple-head, it hurt, seeing him with Ino. It should have been her there under his arm, going to the movies, the park, watching clouds, yelling at him.

'_Stupid lazy-ass, Ino is nice, but I'm better damn it.'_

Damn, her stomach hurt. She hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday, wanting to make the best time possible, and couldn't wait to get to Kohona and get something to eat!

'_Two more hours of jumping through trees, then I can meet my guide and go to dinner!'_

Temari couldn't help but wonder who her guide was going to be, not that she really needed one, but the Hokage was obligated to provide her with an escort. Shikamaru was out of the question, Tsunade knew that she was still pissed at him… Sakura? No, she was on a mission with Tenten and Neji, and Hinata was in still in Suna working on the Hyuuga trade treaty with Gaara.

Great, so the only semi-sane people she was left with were dog-boy and bug-boy. Not that either of them were actually sane, but really, what ninja was?

'_Dog-boy is pretty cute, if a little scruffy, but what was his name? Koba? Keba? Kiba?' _

She could stand dog-boy, his loudness was more than made up for by being cute and having a dog. She loved dogs, maybe she could talk Gaara into letting her get one. Bug-boy wouldn't be so bad except for… well, the bugs, seeing them crawling about on his skin like that just gave her the creeps. As for the others, let's just say that she better not get Lee, because if she does she will probably kill him. She can only take so much 'youthful' energy before she goes berserk.

KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI

'_Why me? Why do I have to deal with the sand-chick?'_

It wasn't that Kiba didn't like Temari, oh no, he liked her well enough. What pissed him off was that he had to pass up an exciting mission to Mist all because Shikamaru pissed Temari off.

'_Geeze, what the heck did that lazy-ass do anyway_?'

"Rouff Rouff"

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Akamaru.

"So she's almost here?"

"Yip"

"Well let's get ready for hell Akamaru cause' this is going to be one heck of a week."

KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI

**I guess its ok for the first chapter, I would've liked to make it longer, but I doubt that I will have time to write for the next 2 weeks or so, so I decided to post this now!**

**The purple/blue button loves you, return the favor! **


	2. furry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Furry **

'_Thank god it's Kiba._'

Temari was so glad she almost kissed him. For the last two hours or so she had been thinking about getting Lee. In her mind, being escorted by the youthful boy in green spandex was about the equivalent of being shown around Konoha by Orochimaru.

She almost shuddered as she dropped to the ground to face her escort.

"Konban-wa Temari-san, welcome to Konoha, and since I'm sure you've heard this shit before I'm going to skip formalities."

"_Yip yip_"

"Akamaru and I will bring you to the embassy before we get dinner. Then, the Hokage would like to see you and inquire about your journey before we return you to the embassy…"

Kiba's face was screwed up as if he was finding it difficult to be even this formal. It made him look… puppyish, not that he didn't always look like a dog, but this made him look… cuter, if possible.

"Oi, dog-boy, drop the formal crap. You look like you're going to have an ulcer." Temari smirked.

And he _growled…_ at her! Oh her dog-boy was so cute.

Wait… her dog-boy?

Must have been a slip of her inner-tongue.

KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI

'_damn that sand witch'_ couldn't she see he was doing his best to be courteous? That he was trying not to lash out? It wasn't her fault that the Hokage chose him to escort her.

But she was so frustrating! She was bitchy, loud, inconsiderate, and too smart for her own good, pretty, smelled very nice… gaa! What was he thinking! Bad Kiba, bad thoughts, if Gaara found out you were thinking these things he would kill you! or at least mutilate you beyond recognition.

"… I only met two groups of bandits on my way here but they….

'_shesh… she's so loud! I keep being jolted out of my thoughts._'

At the moment, seeing as they were standing in the Hokage's office, this was not the time to be distracted by thoughts of dying a terrible death.

'_How long are they going to talk? Akamaru's getting fidgety I think he needs to take care of some "business"… maybe we could sneak out? I'm sure Lady Tsunade could contact us when they are finished.'_

"_whine_"

"Hush Akamaru, let's go."

Akamaru and Kiba tippy-toed towards the door, silent as ghosts carried on the wind. Quietly, oh so quietly Kiba inched open the door…

"KIBA, SHUT THAT DOOR." Tsunade and Temari yelled simultaneously. Giving them _the look_ that only a female could give.

"Where exactly did you think you were going, my dear escort?" That sand chick sure knew how to be scary… "I'll have you know I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. And, because Lady Tsunade graciously took time out of her day to see me, we had to post-pone dinner. I am starving. When we are finished with our conversation I expect you to be standing by the wall ready to leave, NOT already out the door."

"Certainly Temari-san" he ground his teath into what he hoped looked like a smile. "I was only going to take Akamaru out-side so that he could take care of some 'buisn…"

"Can it dog-breath I need to talk to Lady Hokage."

Kiba couldn't help but wonder how this obnoxious female was still alive, and how Shikamaru could deal with such a troublesome person… '_How he __**dealt**__ with her.' _Shikamaru wasn't exactly in Temari's good graces at the moment.

KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI

**Yes I know, it's still too short… but you'll review anyways, right?**

**Stats so far: Reviews-3 Hits-39 Fav.-1 Alerts-2**

**The purple/blue button loves you, return the favor!**


	3. Food

**Traveling really sucks, but I finally got my own laptop! I'm still transferring my files, so once again my… uhhh… slightly erratic schedule is interrupted. Oh, and if any of you are reading Bandana, I lost my work on the next chapter so it will be a little while be for I update. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter.**

**Food**

Food! She had food! Yummy, delicious, utterly satisfying… food! Fortunately, she was an exceptionally lucky person. That is to say… there was a ramen stand a few stores down from the embassy!

The ramen shop was rather small and nondescript, it had no tables, and only three stools right up next to the counter. In fact she would have passed the place with out a second thought if Naruto hadn't pointed it out to her. The owner was a girl not that much older than herself, who's father owned the ramen shop regularly frequented by Naruto.

Temari scarfed down her noodles, relishing each hastily taken bite. Naruto was not the only one who liked ramen. She just wasn't as vocal… about food, that is… and the ramen that they served here was exquisite! A steaming bowl of noodles cooked to perfection, with just the right amount of beef…

"How much can you eat?!"

She glared at Kiba who was staring at her in aw, his hand scuffing up his already messy hair. She sighed, he was too handsome to stay mad at for long.

"I thought only Naruto could eat 6 bowls of ramen in a row!"

'_Scratch that thought_.'

"Screw you. I'm hungry, get me another bowl."

Temari looked away to cover her blush. She had an appetite, so what? At least she wasn't making him _pay_ for her meal.

"_YipYip!_"

Akemaru was the only one who understood her.

**KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI  
**

It was official. Temari was the most amazing person he had ever met, more amazing than Sakura and her dual personas. Her mood shifted from happy to pissed to happy again in seconds, She doted on Akemaru and her stomach simply must be twice the size of any _normal_ humans…

"Hey Kiba? Can we leave now?"

Kiba looked over at Temari, she had spoken so softly that he almost didn't hear her. Suddenly the ferocious sand-witch looked small and almost vulnerable. She had paid for her meal, but her last bowl was untouched.

"What's wrong?"

Akemaru growled, and Temari looked past him.

"Nothing."

Temari trained her gaze on the floor. Then he heard a giggle and a lazy laugh, coming from somewhere behind him, and he caught a whiff of Ino's perfume.

'_Shikamaru… Shit! I've got to get Temari as far from him as possible!'_

"Of course, come on Akemaru stop growling and let's go."

If Temari and Shikamaru met… there would be havoc. Kiba knew that even if Temari looked shy at the moment, She could fly into a rage at the sight of someone who had previously ticked her off.

**KIBATEMARIKIBATEMARIKIBATEMARI  
**

**Kind of a cliffy but I needed to post something! My laptop makes Word difficult to use and I'm so pissed about losing those files… Thank you to all who reviewed! You people made my day!**


End file.
